Marauders on the Loose
by Slytherins Seeker
Summary: A Lily Evans and James Potter fic. Set in the 6th year, Lily tries to live with James' pranking and dimwitted jokes but will other feelings develop as she gets to know the marauders better?
1. Chapter 1

Marauders on the loose.

Crowds of young wizards stood on platform 9 ¾, talking loudly and excitedly mainly about returning to school.  
Lily Evans stood by the train breathing in the air that smelt of wizards and wands and freedom. Freedom from a the long summer she had spent listening to a jealous sister calling her names that she thought hurt her inner-most soul, when Petunia had first started calling Lily a "freak" it had hurt, but Lily had become so used to life at home with her hateful sister that it barely touched her, it was now, almost like a second name.

She spotted her friends Zara Whitlock and Josie Kingsley standing near the entrance of the train, waiting for her, waving at her as she approached them.

"Can you believe we're in Sixth Year already, it seems like only yesterday I was wearing the sorting hat" exclaimed Zara, excitedly.

Lily laughed "you're nostalgia is contagious oh mighty one."

"Shut up, Evans" grinned Zara "and let's board the train before the marauders come along to goad you"

Lily's chest tightened, the thought of James Potter and his crew made her almost excited but yet nervous. It seemed that James' one true aim in life was to annoy her and that he did without fail, but yet in a strange way Lily loved his goading, it was almost a tradition and Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without it.

The searched the train until they found an empty compartment and sat down. They chatted without pause _a_bout their holidays, about their O.W.L.S and about the year that was ahead.

"Hey look its Evans and her crew" the familiar voice of James Potter floated in through the window of the compartment and there was nothing Lily could do to stop the Marauders opening their compartment door, after all the seats weren't all taken.

"Hey Evans" chorused the four boys all of them with silly little smirks on their faces. Oh how Lily wished to slap them off their faces.

"Hello Remus, Sirius, Peter and what's your name again?" she asked, looking directly at James.

"Very funny Evans" Potter said with a smirk but Lily detected something else behind his eyes, was that hurt she saw?

"Just admit you love me so we can get on with our mischief" James said.

"Why in Dumbledore's name would I lie?" asked Lily "Lying is wrong James, I know you're a pure blood and all but haven't you read the bible?"

Black and Lupin burst into guffaws of laughter, "witty" remarked Lupin with a wide grin.

Lily smiled innocently at James. "Oh how it hurts" James wailed in mock sorrow.

"Oh how I don't care" Lily replied "now leave me and my friends alone."

For a second Lily thought they might actually leave but instead she watched them as they cheekily slid into the seat opposite the three exasperated girls.

"So…" James snorted "how was our dear friend Snivelous?"

Lily's spicy humour instantly faded. "What's it to you anyway Potter? Don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong."

To her surprise she felt tears fill her eyes and she looked away from the marauders embarrassed.

"Have you and lover boy had a falling out then?" Potter inquired, he wasn't ready to give over yet "has he gone and called you a Mudblood again? I can go and straighten his teeth if he has"

Lily thought of Severus, how she had avoided talking to him all summer, screw that, she had avoided talking to him all year, ever since he had called her Mudblood.  
Anger bubbled within her, how dare that sliming fuzz ball Potter talk to her about Sev, how dare he talk to her as if they were friends. A tear slid down her cheek, a mixture of anger and sorrow. "Prongs" Remus warned Potter "I think you might be taking this a little too far."

But Potter ignored Remus "does little 'Sev'" he mimicked Lily's old nickname for him "need you to defend him again, only so he can humiliate you and call you Mudblood?"

Lily's insides did a turn, oh how that memory hurt. She felt another tear slide down her pale cheek.  
"Shut up Potter, just close your big fat mouth for once, it's none of your business what he needs. You and your gang think your something don't you? You think you've got one on me, playing me like I can be played. You're the reason I can't even look at Sev, you bullied him, you drove him up the walls and boy do you drive me up the walls, just leave me alone."

The four marauders stared at her with open mouths, Zara and Josie stared at her with their mouths open. In all her years at Hogwarts, in all her years at putting up with Potter she had never had an outburst like that. She looked at them all sitting speechless before standing up and running from the compartment with tears streaming down her face.

"What did you just do?" Zara asked "I've never seen Lily cry before; you took this too far Potter."

"Look, mate usually I'm behind you in everything" Black announced "but Lily Evans crying? That was something I hoped never to see."

James looked at his hands for a minute "I don't get it, what did I say that was so bad? She's friendly with Snape, I don't think it's a good thing and it's not like I haven't talked about him before."

"But Potter, Lily isn't friendly with Snape, not since that day last year during the OWLS when he called her a Mudblood in front of everyone. It's a touchy subject for her, she hasn't talked about since and then you go jeering at her, practically calling her a Mudblood yourself" Josie interjected

Potter put his face in his hands "it's going to be a long year" he muttered.

Meanwhile Lily stood in the small toilet at the end of the train thinking the exact same thing


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter stepped into the great hall, watching as the First Years nervously lined up by the sorting hat.

He walked slowly to his seat between Moony and Wormtail, keeping a watchful eye out for Lily Evans. He usually loved the great Feast at the beginning of the year, but guilt was eating his insides. He hadn't meant to make Lily cry, he had always teased her and had always flirted with her but the others had been right, this time he put a toe over the line and he had made Lily Evans cry!

He thought of the look on her face as he had flung criticisms at Severus and at her for her lousy choice of friends. Beneath his guilt he felt a sort of embarrassment because he knew now that his legendary pride and awesomeness would be tarnished because he would and he knew he would have to apologise to Evans. He also knew that he wanted too, he wanted to be in Lily Evans good books for a change, she hadn't fallen for the bad boy act nor had she fallen for his teasing prankster demeanour or had she?  
That was the problem with Evans; she never displayed too much emotion around him other than utter hate or defensiveness. But she was compassionate and witty and smart and that's why James liked her so much.

For the first course of the feast James didn't mention Lily to anyone, but he watched closely waiting for her to arrive and sit down, but she didn't, and when the main course appeared James knew he had to ask Josie or Zara where Lily was.

"Josie?" he asked.

"Mmmm?" Josie looked up slowly from her plate of food.

"Is Lily okay? I mean where is she?"

"She wasn't feeling well, so she went up to the dormitories" Josie replied with a shrug "or rather didn't want to have to face you."

Josie observed the worried look on James face and she couldn't hold back her surprise, was James actually worried about Lily? The three girls had often thought that the only reason James flirted continuously with Lily was because Lily was the only girl that didn't fall at his feet after looking into his hazel eyes. But maybe James did like Lily; he was certainly transfixed by her beauty as all boys were. Her looks weren't the only reason so many people fell for Lily. There was something unique about Lily, she was tender, kind and extremely smart but there was also something real about her something truthful , a deep emotion special to just her.

But could Potter possibly like Lily? He wasn't into that kind of thing was he?

Lily sat on her bed in the girl's dormitory. She couldn't stop thinking about that incident on the train, how much James' words had hurt her. What he had said was horrible but it went deeper than that. Potter had always teased her, played pranks on her, flirted with her and Lily had become accustomed to it, sometimes she even enjoyed it.  
There had been a sting to his words; they had hurt more than she wanted them too. It had felt like he too was saying she was a Mudblood even though he hadn't meant them like that, but they had hurt and her heart stung. Potter had always pretended to be in love with her and Lily had always said she didn't feel the same way but sometimes she didn't know what to feel and almost always she felt a little overwhelmed by his flirting.

Potter left the dining hall before the dessert appeared; he made his way up to the Gryffindor common room, whispering the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Lily?" he called as he walked in. He wasn't allowed to go into the Girls dormitory, they never had been but there was nothing to stop him calling outside the door.

"Evans?" he called again

"Potter is that you? What do you want?"

Lily came through the door. She stood in front of it with her hands firmly placed on her slim hips.

"Can we talk?" James asked her.

"Is it necessary right now? I'm tired."

"Yes, yes it is, if I don't tell you know I never will."

Lily sighed, "Go on then Potter, enlighten me, with an apology I hope?"

"Lily, I'm sorry I spoke to you the way I did, I was out of line and I want too far with my teasing and I never meant to bring back old memories that hurt you, I was…"

"You were?"

James paused, he knew Lily didn't believe that he loved her and he wasn't ready just yet to seriously tell her. The truth was that he was jealous of Snapes old relationship with the girl he loved and he also didn't believe that Snape deserved Lily's kindness, he was such a..a.. toe-rag as Lily would say.

"I just didn't think that Snivelous deserved a friend as good as you, especially when he treated you the way he did."

"I didn't ask for your opinion on my former friendship Severus Snape and I might I emphasis the word former meaning is no more, not that it's any of your business, you insolent toe-rag." Lily retorted "but because, you plucked up the courage to apologise and you tarnished your pride I will forgive you and we can go back to being… whatever… we were before, what would you call our relationship Potter? Don't answer that by the way, I've come up with one 'Evans versus arrogance'"

"How about: Potter fight for his one true love?" James smirked.

"Here we go again, will you ever stop being a player?"

"Come on" James made a move to grab her hand but Lily quickly crossed her arms before he got the chance "we might get back in time for dessert, you must be starving"

Lily stared was Potter portraying sincerity?

She followed him out of the common room and into the Great Hall.

James smirked at his three friends who were staring at them with surprise.

"You actually apologise" Pettigrew stared at him.

"I had to, I'd have no peace if I didn't, Moony would impale me!"

The four of them laughed.

"I have to admit I'm surprise" Zara gasped "it's hard to persuade Lily!"

**A/N: Well Chapter two! Reviews would be much appreciated! I need to know how people are liking the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi Readers, Next time your reading, I would really appreciate it, if you would perhaps write a short review on your opinions on this fanfic. It's not mandatory but I am so unsure of how people are feeling about it, is it good? Is it bad? What do you like about it? Should I keep writing? That would be of great assistance! Thanks so much for reading and here's the next chapter I'm gonna try and make it long!**

Chapter3

"Evans" Remus called to Lily from the doorway of the common room. He rushed out after her his rucksack dangling off his shoulder. Lily liked Remus best out of the four Marauders, as a friend, he was kind and easy-going and they had a lot in common.

"Lupin" Evans greeted him in return "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I was rather hoping not to have to walk down to breakfast alone?"

"Well accompany me, my friend, we will walk together!"

As the strolled leisurely in the direction of the Great Hall, Lupin grabbed her arm. "Lily, look, Prongs I mean James, he really is sorry."

"I know." Lily replied "he made that clear two nights ago, I forgave him."

"But then, why have you been acting as though you're ignoring him, he doesn't get it."

"I'm not ignoring him; it's just, just when I look at James I can't stop thinking about the things he said."

"He's worried you hate him, you know… you know he feels terrible."

"It's not like it affects him that much, why are you lying Remus? James Potter doesn't mull over me in his mind or are you saying he does?" she winked at Remus," you better keep that mouth of yours shut Remus, you might give away precious info about you're gang. Besides Potter is rarely on my mind, I'm not some petty girl that only thinks about the guy who _pretends _to be in love with her"

"Pretends?" Remus stared at Lily. Lily's heart sped up, was he saying James wasn't pretending, and that he really did like her?

"Stop, messing with my head, Remus, I'm not interested." And she stalked away without another word.

Remus ran after her. "Sorry, sorry, I'll stop now. Let's just talk like we used to."

When they arrived at dinner, they sat down with their other friends as if they hadn't talked of James Potter at all.

Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the table where the staff sat. "May I have your attention please? Those of you who have fuzz in your ears… your loss. Now without further ado I will make my very interesting, exciting, toe-tickling, delicious, important, dragon announcement. This year as a special treat for the young wizards who are above and including fourth year, we have decided to have a ball, this will not become annual, it's just I thought seen as there will be no Triwizard tournament in your generation that it would be of great fun and of interest to you.  
You can bring a date but only one", Dumbledore winked in Sirius' direction before continuing "the girls may wear whatever they please but the boys must wear dress robes, the ball will be held in four weeks so that should provide you all with enough time to get your things. Ewww and one more thing to add a bit of mystery everyone must wear a mask."

The girls looked at one another in excitement; the Marauders looked at each other in a mixture of amusement and excitement.  
"We'll have to get dresses and masks, oh and let me not forget a date" gushed Zara.

Lily laughed, "Hogsmeade won't provide suitable shops" she said "We'll have to order from the Muggle world, I'll send a letter to my parents and I'll get them to send on some order magazines."

"Ohhh, what will I wear?" Zara asked dreamily, Josie and Lily rolled their eyes. "Our worst nightmare" Josie said.

"She's going to drive us MAD" Lily muttered.

They left the hall giggling and gushing over the ball. Two pairs of eyes followed Lily as she left the room, one pair black the other a deep hazel, both thinking the same thing how they'd pluck up the courage to ask Lily Evans to the ball.

Lily sat at the tree by the lake, her nose buried in the pages of _A History of Magic_ her back against the tree trunk. She looked around at the beautiful nature of the wizarding world. She liked this to be alone in the magical air, sometimes she still thought it was a dream, Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Albus Dumbledore and it was a dream, a dream come true.

"Hey" her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. She looked up, "Potter" she greeted him with no more than those words.  
"Evans" he returned her greeting with a lopsided grin on his face. "I came to talk to you."

"Did you?" Evans felt her heart beat faster,  
was he going to ask her to the dance?  
Would she accept if he did?  
She looked at him, his slim pale face and messy hair that his fingers constantly ran through.

He sat down beside her at the tree. "Some of the things I say, they might make you upset but I'll stop if you want me to, okay?"

She nodded.

"Remember that day last year after our Defence against the Dark Arts O.W.L? The way you were sitting with your friends at the water's edge and I was over here with mine, and then… and then we started making fun of Severus even though he hadn't said or done anything?" James paused and looked at Lily making sure it was okay to continue, she nodded.  
"You came over and told me to leave him alone, you even got out your own wand, and when we finally let Severus down he… he called you a… a"

"Mudblood?" Lily cut in; the word seemed to make her shudder.

"You said that day that I was as bad as Severus, when you first said that I didn't know what you meant what had I done to you? But then I thought what had Severus done to me? There are a few things like getting to be Best Friends with the prettiest girl in the school and then calling her a… a you know what, and creeping down after us in the shrieking shack trying to get us all killed, but on that particular day… nothing. I need you to know, though, I would never ever call you a … Mudblood. That day on the train, I said it like it was just any other old word but it's not, it's one stupid word built up to hurt and to wound and it's cruel, Lily, it's cruel."

Lily inhaled James rarely said her name, and he had called her the prettiest girl in the school, was he playing with her, it didn't feel like it.

"I need you to know, this, Lily; I would never ever call you that. I would not judge anyone by their blood nor would I think your blood is inferior to my own."

"You know what, Potter, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say."

He smiled, at her and she found herself moving closer to him.

"Lily, this might be a bad time, but will you go to the dance with me?"

Lily pulled back "did you just come out here to charm me into going to the dance with you?" rage and hurt filled her voice and her almond shaped eyes bore into him.

"No" James stared at her "no, I promise I didn't. I saw you out here alone and I thought I'd come out and talk to you." He almost looked hurt. "Must you always think the worst of me, Lily Evans? Is it too late for me?"

"Hey, Potter I'm sorry" Lily said "I just presumed…"

"You always presume" James said and with that he stood up and left heading back towards the school.

Lily sat there for a minute, she felt terrible, what had she done? Had she hurt James Potter's feelings?

She got up and felt her feet begin to run. "James?" she saw James stop, she had never called him James, it just never happened. She caught up with him "yes, I will, I'll go with you."

"No," he simply said. "What?" Lily stared at him.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me on a date next weekend if it goes well and you don't just want to go with me out of guilt then I'll ask you again, alright beautiful?"

"Alright" she said and she found herself smiling.

A/N well that's all folks! Please don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You what?" Zara stared at Lily "but you hate James Potter and his cronies, how did this come about?"

"I don't know" Lily muttered "I guess he's been asking me for so long and besides how bad can it be?"

"This could go very wrong Lily" Josie interrupted "Potter isn't trustworthy and besides he's way too cocky for you, you're so modest. He'll just break your heart, Lily, like he does to every other girl."

"Jeez guys, thanks for your support, I'm glad to know you have faith in me!"

"Lily, we do, we just don't know about this…"

"Yes, but I do know you have to trust me guys, I could do worse to James then he ever could to me"

"You could, but could is different to would, James Potter is not someone to mess without. He's messed around with your head enough as it is."

"Well I'm going, I can't back down now."

"Well we can't say we didn't tell you when you come to us crying, but we'll be here for you anyway."

"Thanks… I guess, it's not 'til next Saturday anyway, we're going to Hogsmeade together."

"You what?" Sirius stared at James "so you finally pinned a date with Evans, good on you Prongs, how'd you manage that?"

"I don't know, I asked her to the dance and she was hesitant and then she felt guilty so she said yes. But I said I didn't want to go with her if she didn't want to go with me, then I asked her on a date and ya…."

"Well done, James I'm proud of you." Remus smirked.

"Yes, well, be careful James, even I don't want you to break Evans' heart which we all know you will" Sirius butted in.

"I won't, I promise, I'm serious about her." James flushed pink.

"I don't know if you'll break Evans hearts, it might be the other way round" Remus said.

"Whaddya mean?" Sirius looked confused.

"Well James is more into Lily than Lily is into James, you could get hurt, mate."

"Ahhh Evans wouldn't hurt a fly." Sirius said "she's all for setting the house elves in the kitchen free."

James rolled his eyes "don't make fun of her, I want this to work."

Lily walked slowly down the corridor; it was Saturday, the day of her date with James. She had tried her best to look casually good. She was wearing a black blazer over a pink t-shirt, skinny jeans and brown lace-up boots. Her hair down wild and loose, it fell in lovely deep red ringlets down her back.

"Hello Evans, looking gorgeous as always" James Potter appeared behind her. His hair was arranged in the usual way, black and shiny, standing on end. Lily had always admired James Potter's hair no matter how annoying he was, his hair was original and messy, and he didn't seem to care what others thought of it. His hazel eyes were sharp and shining behind his black framed glasses, he wore his muggle clothing, jeans and a checked shirt.  
"Not too bad yourself" she was trying not to be too complimentary she didn't want to boost Potter's ego any further, I mean if she did, his head would probably explode.

"Ready to go?" James asked holding out a hand to her Lily hesitated in taking it, but realising he was challenging her she took it but almost pulled away in shock when goose-bumps rose on her arm. She blushed knowing he had felt it too. They walked together through the grounds, talking aimlessly.

"I still can't get over the fact you agreed to go out with me." James mocked lightly.

"I was sick of you asking, I figured it would be better to go on one little date then hear you flirt that sentence again" Lily retorted "honestly, I never met someone so desperate, am I the only girl you thought would ever give in?"

"You know what annoys me so much about you, Lily?" James looked at her casually "you don't even know how pretty you are, you don't know how many guys would kill to be in my shoes right now. You have it all, the brains, the looks and the kind-heart. I don't ask you out because I think you're the only girl that would give-in to me, hell I know there are plenty who would, I ask you out because I think you're amazing." James had flushed slightly, and Lily couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was embarrassed.

"Well, that was quite the pickup line and you know what Potter? If you were like this more often I could really find myself falling in love with you. Am I the only person who's seen the real you?" Lily looked up at him and squeezed his hand, it didn't feel awkward holding it now, and she felt no hesitance because for the first time she was realising she liked him.

"What real me?" Potter looked confused "I'm always the real me, with the marauders. I just act up a bit around you because I know it irritates you" Lily glared at him, he was mocking her and she gave him a playful shove. "I'm glad to know irritating me brings you enjoyment" she teased.

They arrived in Hogsmeade and suddenly James' expression turned to a look of anxiety. "Do you want me to bring you to Madame Puttifoot's?" he glanced at her.

Lily felt a giggle bubbling in her chest but she suppressed it. "Is that what you're worried about? That I'd want to go there? Gosh, James I thought you'd know your fellow housemates better, I'm a Gryffindor, I hate pink roses and lovey-dovey couples." Lily had only just finished her sentence when she realised that she had said his name… James. Again. She felt a blush flood her cheeks and she didn't even know why.

"Thanks God" James mumbled "I hear it's awful."

"I hear it's awful too" Lily admitted "I would never want to go there, NEVER."

James grinned "That just makes me like you even more."

They walked towards Honeydukes and James bought her, her favourite sweets of all times, Liquorice wands. Lily didn't understand her attraction to them; many of her friends hated the taste of aniseed and before she had become a wizard she had hated them too but that first day on the train with Severus he had said they were his favourite and for some strange reason, after that, they had always been Lily's favourites too.

Thinking of Severus made Lily wince. It was hard that they were in the same year together, ever since that day last summer Lily had avoided all encounter with her ex-best friend and seeing him in class was almost painful; She wasn't in love with Severus but he had been her Best Friend for year and his icy words had broken something deep within her and it had shatter the bond of trust they shared.

She sat down at an empty table while James went to get them their butterbeers.  
He returned and set them down on the table. "So Evans, shall I assume you got very high grades in the O.W.L.S."

"Well," Lily blushed "I guess I was pretty pleased."

"Awww, look at you all modest." He smirked at her and tugged a strand of her red hair which was falling into her green eyes.

"Well, Potter if I asked _you_ it'd be all but that."

James grinned "Ya, Lily I _was_ pretty pleased with myself" her name rolled of his tongue in a way that made Lily's heart hammer against her chest.

"So James, how many dates do you have organised for today?"

"Are you implying that I two-time?" James looked mildly shocked but also slightly mocking.

"Well, Black has a reputation so I wouldn't put it past you." Lily was quick to reply.

"Well, as far as I know, only one" he smiled at her and Lily felt a light blush flood her cheeks.

"I wonder how many girls' hearts you broke just by saying no" Lily teased.

"I wonder how many guys' hearts_ you've broken _just by walking past" James grinned lightly looking pleased at him comeback.

"Would you stop with that?"

"Stop with what?"

"Acting like I'm every guy's fricking dream girl! I'm not! You make me sound so perfect and I'm not I'm really, really not!"

"We've just been through this Lily and no, I won't stop, I'm only telling you the truth, you're beautiful."

Lily blushed deeply at this comment "is this the point where I tell you you're not so bad yourself?" she teased.

"You know Lily, Sirius and Remus said I never had a chance with you and for a while now I've believed them that is until today…"

"What makes you think you have a chance now?" Lily asked hoping he wouldn't actually answer but her hopes were easily smashed when James began to speak.

"Well, it's just until today I've never had you flirt with me." James smirked as he watched Lily's expression falter.

"Did you know that pointing that fact out to me has lessened your chances?"

"So you admit I had a chance?" James' smirk widened.

"Did I ever mention the fact that you're an arrogant toe-rag Potter?"

James laughed and suddenly Lily found herself laughing too and for the first time I ever they were laughing at something that they both found funny.

James walked her back to the castle.

Lily glanced at him as they walked up the steps to the great front doors.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I had a great time today" she smiled easily at him.

"Is that a yes or a no to the dance?" James looked at her hopefully.

"A yes, I suppose."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I am" Lily grinned.

"Well I guess that makes me a very happy wizard" a manic grin lit James Potter's face.

"I guess, it does," Lily smirked at him "I'll see you around then Potter, Thanks for today." She then turned on her booted heel and headed towards the dorm rooms to find Josie and Zara of her day and of how Potter had been sweet!

"So Prongs, How did your date with Evans go?" Padfoot smirked at him obviously anticipating the worst.

"Surprisingly well, actually, she treated me civilly and we had the banter" James couldn't hold back a grin.

"Well James, I'm impressed that was one we all thought you'd fail" Moony's eyes were filled with dry humour.

"I knew he wouldn't fail" Peter interjected "James always comes out on top."

"I appreciate your confidence in me Wormtail but even I have to agree with Sirius and Remus, I was sure I would fail and rather drastically but hey, I didn't so all is well."

"Did you peg her for the dance?" Sirius glanced at him.

"If I know the correct definition of yes then Lily Evans is off limits"

A chorus of cheers emitted from the Marauders as James Potter's ears tinged pink and even his friends would have admitted that they had never seen him this embarrassed, in fact they'd rarely seen him embarrassed at all!

Lily couldn't deny the happiness emanating from her whole body as she skipped back towards the Gryffindor common room.

Her happiness was quickly quenched when she banged into something or… someone rather in the corridor.

"Oomph" she moaned as she picked herself up off the ground, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and…" she looked up and her sentence was cut short as she saw who was standing before her. " Never mind actually, just know it was unintentional" she mumbled.

A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist "C'mon Lily, it's been four whole months since you spoke to me."

"Yes, and I have a perfectly good reason to ignore you, so if you'd just excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"We need to talk Lily."

"I have nothing to say to you, Severus…"

**A/N Very Important Please read!**

**So that's all of Chapter 4, I haven't uploaded in ages and for that I am so sorry xx**

**So I have around 380 reads on this story, but I only have two reviews.**

**I don't mean to sound pushy, but I'm really unsure how readers are feeling about this story!**

**I only have 5 follows and two favourites so if at all possible could you guys PLEASE leave a review.**

**What am I doing wrong?**

**What am I doing right?**

**What do you like?**

**What do you hate?**

**Is there anything I could do better?**

**Anything just Please, I need some feedback!**


End file.
